Traditionally, advertisements and route information are displayed in public transit vehicles. These advertisements are usually printed advertisements. Route information usually includes a map of the route and sometimes a vehicles' schedule. Similar information and advertisements are usually provided on bus stops, commuter train stations, ferry piers, etc. Sometimes these information displays provide an estimated time of arrival (ETA) for an approaching vehicle. Usually, these advertisement displaying systems are decentralized and are not integrated with a vehicle position monitoring system.
There is a need for more sophisticated method of displaying advertisements and providing more information about the transit vehicles to the passengers on the vehicle and people waiting for the vehicles at stations.